Broken
by Whatthefawkes
Summary: Castle must not only save Beckett from those that are after her but more importantly from herself as she delves into a new found darkness…
1. Attack

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended and all that jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p>It took all but a few hours before utter hell had broken loose and catastrophe had struck in more ways than one. Death did that to the world. They say it's purely the luck of the draw if today's the day the world decides it's time for you to pop your clogs, or is that God's decision? But it's neither here nor there, if it happens then you best be darn ready for it when it does.<p>

Kate Beckett stared fixedly out of the window into the bustling streets of New York City, her mind a buzz of agonizing thoughts and sad memories. She felt numb. So much had happened in the last 24 hours, she was surprised she could still breathe in an appropriate manner. Trepidation seeped through her each time she closed her eyes as the images of her Captain's dead body bombarded her mind.

Kate had no wish to discuss what had happened that night and fought with Castle profusely until he had allowed her to go home on her own. She wanted – no, needed – the space to be surrounded by her thoughts and cry without him fussing about. The last thing Kate Beckett ever wanted was for anyone to see her in a weakened state. She had built up those walls and she wasn't prepared to let them fall down – for _anyone_.

Her desire for a quiet night had been consequently broken when she found Josh slumped against her front door, sleeping. She didn't have the effort to fight and send him home; he'd probably end up sleeping on the sofa anyway. Kate nudged him awake with her foot, leaving the door open as she walked across the threshold. He walked up behind her, planting a kiss on her cheek before heading towards the bathroom. A slight aroma of alcohol lingered in his wake. Neither of them had spoken a word and despite wanting nothing other than some quiet it had deeply annoyed her.

The soft sounds of water running drifted hazily in the background. Kate's fixation on the bustle of New York City remained unbroken. She watched as people wandered carefree up and down the streets in their own little bubbles. Cars raged up and down the street, lights flashing menacingly in the evening's darkness, the occasional sound of a car's horn rising in the night air.

'Kate,' Josh said softly but Kate ignored him, wanting the silence she had earlier hated to once again be restored.

The feel of someone's nimble fingers caressing her shoulder shook her out of her reverie. She looked up into the hardened brown eyes of Josh Davidson, a strange emotion stirred within her. Kate flinched as Josh placed a number of soft kisses along her cheekbone. She heard the murmur of her name by her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck. She tried to shift out of his grasp, away from his touch, but he took no notice, becoming more persistent.

Kate felt herself staggering backwards, away from the window and towards her bed. Josh's hand ran down her front tugging at the buttons on her shirt. As his hand made a slow procession down her front, she heard the soft ping as each button popped and fell to the ground with a faint clatter. His hand reached over her shoulder; grabbing onto her breast and squeezing, causing Kate to gasp in pain. She toppled backwards, landing on top of Josh which he took as encouragement and was on her in an instant.

Josh's hands found their way down to the front of her trousers, undoing the zipper. He rocked his hips against hers, gasping at the friction, before sliding his hands into the depths of Kate's panties. Kate squirmed at his touch, making an attempt to push him off. Josh grabbed her forearms, pinning them above her head as he ground into her hips. A glint of lust and what Kate believed to be nothing other than primal savagery shone in his eyes. Kate fought the urge to turn her head to the side and gag at the stench of stale alcohol that rolled off his tongue.

Josh had her pinned, leaving Kate momentarily lost in methods of how to escape when it clicked. She thrust a seductive stare in Josh's direction; slowly allowing her tongue to slide along her lips, inviting him closer. He took the bait edging closer, loosening his grip on her forearms, sliding them down her arms towards her body. One of her arms snaked their way around his neck whilst the other felt its way along her bedside table until it grazed over the rectangle object of her desire. She picked it up and swung.

Josh toppled off her clutching the side of his head, a gentle trickle of blood sliding down his fingers.

'Fuck, Kate,' Josh cursed, checking himself over for serious damage.

She took no notice of him; still clutching the 'weapon' to her chest as she stumbled out of the room. It was hardly a weapon in any respect – it was one of her prized possession, her copy of Heat Wave which Castle had taken the time to personally sign. Calling it her prized possession in her mind was one thing she would never dare speak out loud, especially in the presence of the author himself. She was, however, thoroughly amused at the thought that a Richard Castle book had been Josh's demise of sorts. Josh seemed to wage a vendetta against her partner, turning him into the basis of many of their arguments. He had even gone as far as banning Kate from keeping Castle's books on her nightstand because it 'distracted' him whilst trying to have sex with her. Twat.

It was only a few moments before Josh staggered out of the room behind her, pushing her up against the wall. Kate wondered if he was seriously stupid enough to think that there was some kind of invitation for a round two. Hadn't she just tried to knock him out with a book?

Josh grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his waist bringing them closer together.

'Get your hands off me right now before I do something that I will greatly regret,' Kate snarled, a new level of menace entering her tone that would have Castle running in the other direction.

'Come on, Kate, don't be a prude'

Josh bent forward and sucked on the lobe of her ear, needling it gently between his teeth. Kate shivered at the sensation leaning her head to the side, granting him greater access. Her movements cleared a path along his neck; Kate leaned forward bearing her teeth before sinking them into flesh. Josh gasped in surprise, losing his grip on holding Kate's leg in place. She used this to her advantage, swinging it down before propelling it upwards until it met with his groin. He gasped, doubling over in pain.

Kate had the sudden urge to throw up as she stumbled towards the front door of her apartment. Hot, angry tears slid down her cheeks. Everything had become too much and Kate wanted nothing more than to run. Run, and never look back. The grief of her boss's and the betrayal of her own boyfriend in his alcohol induced state trying to rape her clung to the confines of her heart. Sometimes when you find yourself in one of the worst situations possible it's hard to believe that things could get any worse. But this was only the beginning of a journey that could make or break her, she was sure of it.

Blinding pain ricocheted through Kate as she found herself falling backwards. Kate struggled to break free; Josh had his hands in an iron clasp around her hair dragging her precariously across the wooden floor. He dragged her to her feet by her hair, shoving her towards the kitchen counter. Kate lost her balance gripping onto the kitchen counter for support. If she was going to go down she wasn't going to go down without a fight!

She waited and watched as he edged closer like a predator waiting to pounce. Kate sucked in deep breaths as though her lungs appeared to be devoid of oxygen. An act, that's all it was. Weak? Kate was never weak and this was one time she was insistent on proving it. No one was going to take advantage of her and get away with it. She let Josh edge closer before her arm gracefully flashed forwards connecting with Josh's face, throwing him slightly off balance. But she didn't stop there. She pushed forwards with continuous hard jabs and cross punches, shoving in the occasional upper cut, catching him on his chin, pushing his head back at an awkward angle. Kate rounded off her assault with a roundhouse to the head knocking him completely off balance.

Kate wasted no time to see what her damage had done heading full pelt towards the door. She was sobbing now and took no notice at the rain that was lashing against her half-naked body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first Castle fic so no one kill me for something (I don't know what - I'm rambling). But I digress, a _HUGE_ thank you to my superawesomeamazing friend Marie (.net/~mariestarbuck) who went and beta'd it for me. Everyone go read her fics because they are absolutely beautiful.

I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I am the biggest procrastinator on the planet so you'll have to bug me excessively :P


	2. Heartache

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended and all that jazz.

**Previously:** Kate Beckett has just suffered the loss of her captain and then has her boyfriend, Josh, attempt to rape her later that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>There was only blinding rage, heartbreaking pain and then nothing. Numbness had struck its chord, winding its way through every crevice of her body. Kate Beckett stumbled blindly through the streets of New York City, only her feet knowing exactly where she was heading.<p>

Kate remained oblivious to the frequent number of startled stares from passersby, taking in her battered appearance. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face from the rain lashing against her pale skin. The buttons on her t-shirt no longer did their job as the top hung in tatters over her body. Red marks lined various surfaces of her skin, the lasting evidence of a violent attack. Many people had tried to stop her as she raced in and out of the crowd but none of them succeeded.

Her bare feet finally came to a halt outside a large, prestigious building. It glowered over her like an omen. It only took her a few moments for her to realise where she had arrived and the significance was huge. Kate felt as though she was on the edge of a precipice - her only options were to fall over the edge and topple into the waiting darkness or go ahead with this meeting. She chose the latter, walking swiftly into the building.

She silenced the doorman with a stare as he tried to make his way towards her. He knew who she was; he'd seen her here plenty of times before. Now was no different, unless you took in the fact that she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. Kate made her way towards the elevator and before she knew it, she was standing outside Richard Castle's apartment.

Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. What if Martha was home? Even worse, what if Alexis was home? Before she could even contemplate about turning around and heading somewhere else, the door opened.

Kate heard a sharp intake of breath as the face of Richard Castle loomed in front of her own. He stumbled forwards, raising his hand towards her face before stopping suddenly as if remembering with whom and where he was. A flurry of emotions swept over his face so fast Kate wasn't sure what he was feeling, or thinking for that matter. He seemed to disregard whatever conflicted emotions he had been feeling and inched forwards, wrapping his arms firmly around Kate before she could object. Emotion swelled within her; gently breaking the dam she'd worked so hard to build up around herself on the way over to his house.

They stood like that for a long while - Kate enveloped in the warmth of Castle's arms as the tears leaked slowly down her cheeks. It was Castle who made the first move, drawing away from their embrace. Kate missed the warmth and comfort that such a small and simple thing could bring her. He trailed his hand down her arm, grabbing her hand, pulling her inside as he shut the door.

No one had spoken a word and the silence was deafening. Castle left Kate to her own devices in the living room as he ventured off towards the kitchen. When he returned a few moments later with a bottle of wine and two glasses, Kate stood firmly in the same position he had left her in, staring after him looking slightly lost. He beckoned her to sit opposite him on the sofa, handing her a glass of wine.

It seemed as though an age had passed before anyone broke the silence.

'Kate,' said Castle, staring at her earnestly. His eyes roving over her body helplessly, not sure of what exactly he was supposed to do.

'Castle-'

'Kate… what happened? You can talk to me, you know… Kate… please.'

'Don't Castle… just,' Kate admonished, trying to look anywhere that wasn't at Castle. 'Not right now.'

'No,' Castle said, shocking them both. 'You came to me. I know it's hard for you to open up to someone – _anyone_ – and talk about how you feel but dammit I want you to feel like you can talk to me. I know you hate it when I push and prod into your life but god help me I'll do it.' Castle took a deep breath before continuing, 'Is this about Montgomery? Has someone hurt you?'

He faltered there fearing that he'd hit the mark. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted to be so badly wrong, Kate could see it written all over his face. She was hurt more than she even wanted to admit. This wasn't her. This wasn't Kate Beckett. She never ran away from a fight, she took it head on and tried her darn hardest to make sure she won and came out the other side. The woman who had fled her _own_ apartment instead of kicking the piece of shit that had caused her pain to the kerb was not the woman she was. Kate never sought for help if she could help it and yet here she was, in Castle's living room.

'Don't shut me out, Kate. I want to help you. Please, just let me help you.'

Kate felt angry and she hadn't the slightest inclination as to why. Before she knew what she was doing, she was on her feet and heading towards the door but she never made it that far. Castle grabbed her by the shoulders, swirling her around until she faced him.

'Kate.'

'You don't know how I'm feeling, Castle,' Kate said.

'Then tell me. I was there too, you know.'

'Oh shut up, Castle. You think you know everything but you don't! I have had to watch my Captain sacrifice his life. His _life_, Castle,' Kate emphasised. 'He had a wife and kids. A _family_ and I took that from him.'

'Kate, you never-'

'Castle,' Kate replied sharply. She felt the anger rear its ugly head within her, her tears desperate for release. 'Just let me finish.'

'S-s-s-sorry,' he stammered.

'He had a family. I know what it's like to lose a parent and those poor kids are going to have to go through that,' Kate said, her tears once again falling freely. 'and... and he knew. He had known the whole time.'

Kate was treading on fragile territory, 'Montgomery had taken me in. He watched as I slaved over my mother's case file, night and die trying to fit the pieces together. To find out why someone had murdered her.'

The remaining threads holding her intact became loose, her pain evident in her face, her voice and her actions. Kate's body shook with the intensity of her sobs, her walls crumbling around her. Castle tried to drag her closer to his body but she fought him off. Her fists pounded against his chest as she allowed the anger to flood out of her body.

'Kate... Kate,' Castle said trying to still her attack.

Her fist connected with his chest one last time before she collapsed in on him, causing Castle to slide down the wall - he hadn't realised he was up against – to the floor. Kate lay curled up in Castle's arms as the tears continued to overwhelm her body. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing Kate closer to his body as though he was trying to take away her pain.

'H-he tried to r-rape me,' Kate murmured in between sobs.

She felt Castle stiffen beneath her, his arms suddenly felt like manacles around her body holding her in place.

'Who, Kate? Who?'

'Josh'

'That bastard,' Castle murmured to no one in particular, drawing Kate even closer to his body that if anyone had passed by it would have been hard to differentiate between whose body parts where whose. Kate's head now rested in the crook of Castle's neck as his hand gently combed through her knotted hair. He murmured nonsense words into her ear which only propelled her further into despair.

'Look at me, Kate,' Castle said, placing his finger gently under her chin, lifting her head. 'You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Do you understand me?'

She nodded once avoiding his gaze. This wasn't who she was; Kate chided herself for the millionth time that evening. Kate Beckett showed no signs of weakness to anyone. She prized herself as being a figure of strength and respect and that was an image she wanted to maintain. And yet, she just couldn't do it. Castle had managed to break through those walls and see her in her most vulnerable state. She needn't cared nor had the strength to rectify that. For now, she would enjoy his comfort and build back each brick, one by one.

Movement beneath her shifted Kate out of her reverie. Castle hauled her to her feet making sure she was steady before casting some distance between them. He was hesitant, Kate could tell. He didn't know what to do but she knew he'd do whatever it took. Castle grabbed the coat hanging on the back of the sofa and slung it over Kate's shoulders.

'I'm going to take you home and I'm going to get you cleaned up,' Castle said. 'I'll stay with you for as long as you need me. Okay?'

'Thank you, Rick,' Kate said, staring at him earnestly, leaning ever so slightly into his chest.

Before Castle could say anything in response there was a disturbance on the staircase behind them.

'Dad?'

Castle stiffened a moment before turning around to face his daughter.

'Hey, Pumpkin.'

'Is that Detective Beckett? Is she alright? Do you want me to do something?' Alexis asked.

Castle ran his hands up and down the upper arms of his daughter in a comforting gesture, 'Everything's fine, sweetie. Kate and I just have to sort a few things to out, okay?' Castle said. 'Do you have a spare pair of flip flops that Kate can borrow?'

Before the sudden change of events fully registered in Kate's mind, Alexis was once again bounding down the stairs with a pair of flip flops in hand. Confusion and fear were etched over the young girls face. Whether it was worry for herself of Castle, she wasn't sure.

As if on cue, Martha marched through the door, halting as she took in her surroundings. She cast a curt glance at her son and granddaughter hovering by the stairs but her gaze was caught by the fragile being a few feet away from the door. Everyone stared as she walked over to Kate Beckett and wrapped her arms around her.

'I hope you get whoever did this to you, Kid. Talk to me anytime,' Martha said, releasing Kate from her grasp.

'Martha?'

'Yes, Detective.'

'Thank you.'

'Anytime,' Martha replied, with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Super, super sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted but I will make sure that the next chapter is up next week. If not, harass me until it is.


	3. Destruction

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended and all that jazz.

**Previously:** Kate had stumbled her way to Castle's apartment telling him what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett wandered down the beaten streets of New York City in strained silence, which somehow seemed like a repetitive occurrence with them lately. The rain that had tormented the sky since she had left her apartment had since ceased. The stillness of the air caught in her lungs as she struggled to breathe, the world pressing in on her, yet the only thing she could truly feel was the lingering warmth on her lower back where Castle's hand rested.<p>

Kate wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence, to take away the pain that she had inflicted upon Castle - thanks to her 'problems' - but she was at a loss for words. He glanced at her then, smiling warmly as if there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world. Yet, Kate couldn't help but feel as if she was balancing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for the final push that would send her over. She couldn't understand how he did it. Here they were walking down some lowly street in New York City and he simply treated it as some kind of luxury walk in the park. Kate couldn't handle it. She didn't want to handle it. The overwhelming need to be by herself settled in once again. She needed to get away. She needed space. Something. Anything. The ability to breathe freely. She shuffled forward placing some distance between her back and Castle's hand as they arrived at the front of her apartment building.

'Kate,' Castle murmured.

'C'mon Castle, it's cold. Let's just go inside and get this over with.'

'Get what over with, Kate?'

'You taking me home and reassuring me that everything will be alright even though we know it isn't,' Kate said, regretting her words as soon as they had come out of her mouth.

Castle stopped abruptly, staring at her blankly, 'is that really how you think of me? That I'm just going to brush something like this under the carpet and pretend everything's going to be okay. I'm taking you home because I know you'd have argued and argued at the slightest hint of me trying to get you to stay at my place. I _also_ thought you'd be more comfortable in sorting out yourself here without the prying, worrying eyes of my mother and daughter. I wanted to be able to be there for you and look after you despite your objections because you're "Detective-Kate-Beckett-who-doesn't-need-anyone." I just want to be here for you, Kate. You don't have to do everything on your own.'

'I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't mean-'

'Don't worry about it, Kate. Let's just get you home and then we can sort everything out there,' Castle said, and with daring determination took hold of Kate's hand before she could object, dragging her into the waiting elevator.

Kate had to admire him for his determination and pure nerve. She stared at their joined hands and shifted her fingers so they were intertwined. She liked this, whatever it was they were. She felt safe. Castle squeezed her hand briefly, thrusting a smile her way before exiting the elevator and heading towards her apartment door. He stopped suddenly causing Kate to almost run head first into his back. She looked around him to see the reason for the holdup and noticed the door to her apartment stood wide open.

'Did you leave it like this?'

'Yeah, I-'

'Stay here,' he said, halting her mid speech.

Kate ignored his warning and trailed after him as he strode into her apartment. It was as if she had walked into a living nightmare. Her books had been strewn across the room, their pages ripped out; the legs of her coffee table had been broken, fragments of glass and china littered the floor. Nothing had been left untouched. Yet one thing remained in the madness: Josh Davidson. He sat perched on the sofa that had been dragged out to face the door of her apartment, her service weapon in his hand. The primal, savage gleam to his eye that Kate had noticed earlier that evening, shone brighter. He was like a wild dog without a leash and Kate and Castle were his only obstruction.

A million thoughts cascaded through Kate Beckett's mind at once. How could she have been so stupid? How could she simply have left her apartment like she did with _him_ in it and the door wide open? If all hell broke loose and Castle died because of her stupidity, Kate wasn't sure how she could ever live with herself.

She tried to edge herself around Castle, _get the civilian out of the way_, that was her first priority but he yanked his arm out trying to push her behind his body. _Now isn't the time to be chivalrous, Castle_ she thought wildly.

'Funny. I wandered if you'd be back at all tonight. I figured you'd go sauntering after your little writer monkey,' Josh said, with an amused expression plastered on his face.

'Nasty cut you've got there, Davidson,' Castle said, pointing to the large gash in Josh's cheek.

Kate stared at the pair incredulously, completely at a loss as to what this conversation was trying to pertain.

'Give me the gun, Josh,' Kate said.

'And why should I do that, Kate? Scared I might hurt someone?'

'Stop being ridiculous, Davidson and just give Beckett the gun,' said Castle, changing up the tone from his earlier little 'bromance'.

Josh quickly got up from his seat and stood directly in front of Castle, invading his personal space. Castle's grip tightened ever so slightly on Kate's arm, his fingers biting into her flesh. He was worried for her. Kate was worried for him. At least she was ready for this kind of confrontation. Castle was still a civilian and this was no situation for a civilian whether it turned out to be nothing or not.

Kate shifted her attention from Castle to Josh and registered every line of hurt and fatigue that was etched upon his features. He was a man at the end of his tether but not a man who was about to shoot down two people in the middle of an apartment. What was his game? What joy did this little charade bring him? This whole situation was so unlike him, Kate wondered vaguely whether she ever truly knew the real Josh Davidson.

'You've slept with her haven't you, Rick? Dirty little slut isn't she,' Josh said, poking the point of the gun into Castle's chest.

Before Castle had a chance to react, Kate had already removed herself from Castle's grip and was putting events into motion. Her leg swept out, coming into contact with Josh's foot sending him backwards in a flurry of limbs, the gun rocketing out of his hand. She knelt down, pressing her forearm into his windpipe.

'Don't you ever point a gun at Castle again because I swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you understand me?' Kate said, venomously. Josh nodded fervently, gasping for air. 'Get out and don't you dare come anywhere near me again or I will personally ensure that you end up in a cell with your name on it.'

As soon as Kate had removed her arm from the crook of Josh's neck he was on his feet and out the door, macho facade gone and instead replaced with a terrified little boy. Kate couldn't help but wonder what on Earth gotten into his mind?

She rocked back from sitting on her feet, landing on her bum, the day's events beginning to overwhelm her once again. How could things have gone so drastically wrong in the space of 24 hours? Kate felt not only physically exhausted but also emotionally, her entire body ached after being put into the day's fight in more ways than one. She just wanted this day to be over, to wake up in the morning and for none of this to have happened. Kate stifled a dry sob as Castle wrapped his arms around her body, helping her up and guiding her towards the bathroom.

'Er, Kate,' Castle said, looking completely lost. 'I'm going to go clear up some of the mess while you have a shower. Shout if you need anything.'

'No, Castle wait, I... I can't,' Kate said, motioning at her clothing.

'Oh. _Oooh_. Are you sure? I could call Lanie...'

'It's fine Castle. It's not as if you haven't seen a hundred girls in their underwear before.'

Castle stood rooted to the spot, his jaw quite literally hanging on the floor. Kate was relatively shocked at the fear she saw in his eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she had insisted that he help her when Lanie would have been the prime person to help her in this kind of situation. Kate wasn't sure about a lot anymore. She shivered slightly at the feel of Castle's hand lightly motioning across her arms as he tried to gently tug the scraps of shirt off her body. He sucked in a breath of air at the exact moment her top fell away. Kate could see the patches of red and purple that littered her torso in the mirror reflection making her look like some kind of punch toy that has been dragged through the dirt a couple of hundred times. She saw the hesitation in Castle's eye as he reached out and stroked a couple of the bruises as if he was trying to inspect just how much damage had been caused to her body. His fingers gently caressed the bottom of her breast leaving a tingle of heat in their wake.

'Kate-'

'It's fine, Castle. It's just some cuts and bruises. It's not like I haven't gotten them before,' Kate said, looking anywhere but at Castle's pity. The last thing she needed right now was to be treated like some kind of domestic abuse victim. She just wanted to put the whole charade behind her and pretend like this had never happened - that Josh Davidson had never happened. 'Just get me out of these jeans and you can go do whatever it is you do.'

He didn't try to say anything more knowing he'd only aggravate her more and instead placed his focus in being equally as gentle as he dragged the denim down her long, slim legs. A slight blush rose to the detective's cheeks at the intimacy of the moment.

Kate couldn't believe she was about to say this, 'Castle, I er, I kind of need you to undo my bra.'

'Kate, you don't have-'

'Oh shut up, Castle. I'll turn around so you don't see anything. Just undo the clasp and I'll do the rest. Please.'

She felt his fingers stumble with the clasp of her bra for a second which utterly surprised her. Kate thought that as a playboy millionaire he'd of at least had a little bit of experience in undoing a woman's bra.

'Oh and Kate...'

'Yeah, Castle.'

'I haven't seen a hundred girls in their underwear,' said Castle and with that he was out the door. Kate shook her bleakly, he was such a liar.

Kate manoeuvred herself into the shower with little difficulty. The spray of the shower head irritating a few sensitive areas on her skin yet the rhythmic ebb and flow of the water soothed her tranquillity. Her feet slipped slightly on the shower jel curdling under her toes, her vision becoming a little blurry. She felt herself wavering slightly in perfect rhythm with the pounding water. There was nothing she could hold onto, she was in a glass cage with no hope. Her voice lost in her throat. Drip, drip, drip, the marionette fell; the darkness threatening to take her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oooh la laa what's going to happen now? Thanks again to Marie for beta-ing this for me - she is just a giant ball of amazingness.

Leave pretty reviews... you know you want to or nasty reviews I'm not really bothered (;


End file.
